The Forbidden Fruit
by insaneprincess
Summary: ...tastes the sweetest. Draco decides to test this theory. “Granger, I’m hardly stalking you. I followed you. Quite different you see.” Draco&Hermione.


Disclaimer: Don't own it, don't own it.

Technically i got the quote from twilight, and i don't own that either. i'm not sure it's even in the books, though, just a quote related to the movie and merchandise.

i thought this would be cute, since i haven't been writing for a while, and Draco and Hermione are 'forbidden'...

please review.

The Forbidden Fruit

---

Draco Malfoy had heard the saying. Who hadn't? Sure, sure it was a Muggle quote, so maybe he shouldn't know it, but he did.

He didn't even know exactly where it was from, but he had heard it.

"The forbidden fruit tastes the sweetest."

Everyone knew it related to Eve and the forbidden fruit – the apple from the Tree of Knowledge. Even he knew the tale, though he wouldn't admit it. He would never tell anyone he ever read anything Muggles read.

However, he had a very different meaning in mind while he watched her, _again_. He just couldn't get her out of his head. It was damn lucky his friends were unobservant pigs, because he had absolutely no explanation if he got caught.

But he watched her, like usual. No one noticed, like usual. She looked beautiful, like usual.

Her hair, her bushy, knotted hair, shimmered where the sun hit it, a shade lighter than usual. Her brown eyes were lit up as she spoke to her two best friends eagerly, shoving the bush of hair over her shoulders as she dropped an alarmingly large book on the table. She moved her hands wildly as she gestured on about it. He could feel her enthusiasm from across the Great Hall; it was palpable, almost reachable in the air. Her cute button nose had a few freckles splashed across it and her delectable, delicious lips covered perfectly straight white teeth. Her parents were dentists, after all.

He paused a moment, startled. How did he know that exactly? Did he really watch her that much?

Probably.

She rose then, leaving her friends behind. And before he knew quite what he was doing, he was standing.

Inside, he was screaming at himself. Why was he getting up? Why was he lying and telling his friends he had to return a book to the library? Why was he leaving the Great Hall? Why was he following her?

He already knew. But, he assured himself, it was just putting a theory of sorts to test. Testing this brilliant Muggle's wisdom. That was all.

He caught her soon enough, and the hallway was empty. He didn't know if that was a good thing or not.

He didn't have to call her name; she must have heard his footsteps. He didn't know if this was good or not either.

"Malfoy." Her eyes narrowed.

"Now, now, Granger. No need to be disdainful. I'm not here to torture you, at least, not today." He smirked.

"Oh?" she growled. "Then why exactly are you _stalking_ me, Malfoy?"

He almost laughed. "Granger, I'm hardly stalking you. I followed you. Quite different you see."

She glared at him.

"There's just something I want to…try."

She looked afraid. He smirked. "No pain, Granger, I promise. I just want to test a theory."

She didn't have a chance to object before his lips were on hers.

He didn't care if he was careful, or gentle. He shoved her against the stone wall and kissed her hard. He was rough and demanding, one hand in the mess of her hair, and another at her waist, pulling her closer.

He was shocked when she kissed him back.

He'd kissed loads of girls. But never quite like this.

She wasn't being gentle either, and it almost felt like she wanted it, too. She was equally rough and demanding, and one of her hands fisted in his silky hair, another tracing his cheek with a feather-light touch. She was in control, and she was killing him.

She was unbelievable, and he could not believe her.

But the passion there couldn't last for long her realized. And as one of her hands trailed down his arm, he came alive. He remembered his name and face and reputation and the fact that he was not allowed to do this. Ever.

He pulled back sharply. She looked surprised as she opened her chocolate brown eyes. He knew his face was guarded and he needed something to say before he fell apart, and grabbed her and never let go.

"Interesting, mudblood. See you around."

She looked shocked and ready to kill as he turned away from her. He heard her erratic breathing and knew it matched his own. He heard her quickened heartbeat, and knew his was beating the same.

He bit his lip as he turned away. He wanted to run back to her. He couldn't.

But he'd learned one thing, at least, after tasting her.

The forbidden fruit really did taste the sweetest.

* * *

_fin._


End file.
